


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cowgirl Position, F/M, Thighfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: When you became an intern to the Oasis Minister of Genetics, you never expected it to be this...unusually entertaining. Moira O’Deorain isn’t supposed to show favoritism, but if nobody knows that she’s fucking her favorite intern, then it probably doesn’t count, right?In the meantime, she’ll enjoy you as much as she can, and you have no cause to complain.





	Don't Stand So Close To Me

  
Who said being an intern was a thankless job?  
  
Sure, an unfortunate percentage of internships were unpaid, justified with “work experience” that ultimately translated to wageless labor. Even those that offered money could be distressingly stingy or unrewarding in the short and long term, given the effort put into them.  
  
Of course, none of these elements accurately described _your_ situation. Sure, you weren’t making as much as some of the other graduate students, but could any of them boast that they were fucking Moira O’Deorain, one of the brightest minds in Ireland, and now the Middle East?   
  
The answer was no, although you certainly had no plans to let anyone else know what was going on between the two of you. No need to spoil something so grand, especially when it looked like you’d be enjoying the fruits of your “special arrangement” in the near future.  
  
“Well, well.” Moira drawled, trailing a nail along the curve of your jaw while you try not to shudder in a mixture of apprehension and anticipation. “The door’s locked. It’s just the two of us, in my office, alone, with no chance of being interrupted. Whatever shall we do?”  
  
She flutters her eyelashes, and you allow yourself a nervous giggle. “If I didn’t know any better, Miz Moira, I’d say you were attempting to seduce me.”  
  
“How crass!” She gasped, hiking her leg up to rest her thigh against yours, her tailcoat sliding back to reveal just how tightly her pant legs hugged her skin. “Whatever gave you that idea? You wicked, _wicked_ young man…”  
  
“Perhaps, Moira, it’s the fact that we’ve run through this routine multiple times now.” You don’t mean to ruin her fun, but it’s better than waiting for her to try to crack a joke. And as much as you adore her, Moira’s humor leaves enough to be desired that, for the sake of your erection, you’ll do your best to preempt any attempts on her end to let some slip.  
  
She pouts, tracing the outline of your ear with her other hand, now cradling your cheeks in her grasp. “Indeed we have. Perhaps, then we should skip the pleasantries, my dear? I’d rather we get right to the fun part, if you’ve a mind.”  
  
“I very, _very_ much agree.” You punctuate your affirmation with a light roll of your hips, letting your covered erection slide against Moira’s inner thigh, hard and struggling against the confines binding it. She moans and grips your skin a little tighter, guiding you so you’re standing before her, the tenting in your trousers pressing against her crotch.  
  
Without so much as a by-your-leave, she hooks a finger in your belt and tugs, popping through the buttons and pulling down your pants along with your boxers until your erection’s mounted tall and proud before her, turgid and eager for the Minister’s ministrations. Her hands lower to inspect your dick, the steady, questing investigative reach of a scientist who knows her craft.  
  
“Fascinating.” She mumbles. If Moira had a follow-up, she does not say it, instead letting the tip of her left thumb rub and lightly jostle your leaking cockhead, letting the small amount of precum you’re already oozing slip onto her finger. A tiny, sticky little gem of fluid that she squeezes and pinches, watching how the pressure of her digits on it forces tiny air bubbles out from between the space. When her fingers separate, a string of seminal fluid connects them for the briefest of moments before snapping.  
  
“Most fascinating indeed. But perhaps there’s more to be done…” You reach down towards her crotch, as if to unbutton the triangular covering on her sheer, blue-and-purple pants, but she holds out a hand to stop you. “Not yet.”  
  
“Moira, please…”  
  
“I said not yet. Honestly,” she chastises, tut-tuting you with a click of her tongue, “I’d expect you to have more restraint, given your—”  
  
You can’t take it anymore. With a muffled apology, you jerk your hips forward and slide your erect dick between her thighs, moaning at the sensation of the fabric caressing the sides of your shaft. You grip her shoulders and pump your hips, sawing your cock in and out of the tight space between her legs, the top of your length rubbing against her covered slit. It’s exactly as warm and smooth as you’d imagined, and you can’t stop yourself from rutting.  
  
If Moira has any protest, she doesn’t vocalize it, merely waiting out the burst of passion that has overtaken you. With a hand on the back of your head, she pulls you into an embrace, the shortened space between the two of you enabling you to thrust that much deeper into her thighs, the head of your dick smacking against the bottom of her ass.   
  
“Moira, I’m…”  
  
“Shhh.” She embraces you tighter, pushing your face into the crook of her neck. Your hips keep moving, your balls slapping forward against her thighs whenever you push forward as far as you can. You’re speeding up, and the tenseness in your nutsack is letting you know that it’s time to blow, and soon.  
  
“I can’t…”  
  
“Shh, don’t worry about it. Be a good boy and cum. Now.” Hearing her contralto order you about, however soothingly, is just what you need. Combined with the velocity with which you’re fucking her thighs, it’s no wonder that this is the last straw. You cum, moaning into her shoulder, feeling her arms enfold around you even tighter as you paint the back of her tailcoat and the bottom of her ass with your outercourse-induced load. She has such a command over your dick that you wouldn’t be surprised if you’d trained yourself to blow on her order: she was _that_ able to get you off with a word.  
  
You return from your high, pelvis still thrusting into her, coating her inner thighs and forcing it to froth from your still-insistent pace. At last, you settle down, regaining enough of your senses to formulate a response.  
  
“Thank you, Moira. That was…”  
  
“Fantastic, I’m sure. But you ruined a perfectly good outfit. There’ll have to be a reckoning for that, I’m afraid.” She’s scolding you, but her smile keeps you relaxed. All part of the game. “Some punishment is in order.”  
  
You step back, reluctantly withdrawing your dick from its space between her thighs, and bow elaborately. “I await your judgement, Minister.”  
  
“As you should. Expose me.” She gestures towards the buttoned covering on her crotch, and you tentatively reach for it, your hesitation carried more by the desire to draw this out than any real apprehension. Her head tilts, the light glinting off of her elaborate pink-purple head adornment. “Go on. I don’t bite. Well, not hard.”  
  
Moira flashes a toothy grin, and you try to focus on the task at hand. One button slips through its restraint, and then another, and then another, leaving all three undone. Your fingers hook into the space at the top separating the covering from the rest of her clothes, and you pause when you feel bare skin. Evidently, Moira was prepared in advance for your amusements. Of course she was. You pull down and the fabric comes off, giving you the space to peel down her leggings while she unlatches her headdress and hoists her coat up and over her head. Moira certainly doesn’t have the largest tits, but there’s something charming about their curve. Just like last time, Moira’s taken care to maintain her red-orange muff, a delightfully dense square of hair that you’ve buried your face in on more than one occasion. And it looks like you’ll do so again.  
  
You lean forward, tongue extended in preparation to lick her from top to bottom, eager to partake of her sweet-tasting cunt, but she stops you with a hand on your head. “No.” When you flash a pout up at her, she can’t help but laugh as she pushes you onto your back. You expect her to straddle you, to ride you till you can’t feel your lower half, but you’re not disappointed when she instead turns and bends forward, steadying her hands on your legs and lowering her bottom half.  
  
So, it would be one of _those_. By some miracle of arousal, you were still hard, and able to go right away. You can’t say you weren’t excited about sixty-ninening, even if you’d expected her to not reciprocate, given the one-sided nature of how you’d thighfucked her. But if Moira was willing to give _and_ take, it wasn’t your place to complain.  
  
You took the initiative, tilting your head forward to give her a long, slow drag of your tongue, sliding along the outermost folds of her cunt. Moira’s still-clothed thighs tensed under your touch, and you almost lost track of what you were doing when you felt the pressure of her lips on the head of your cock. She didn’t seem interested in teasing you with kisses or licks along your dick, which was fine, so long as she didn’t expect any hesitation on your part, either.  
  
Compared to when you facefucked Moira, her blowjob was leisurely, relaxed, almost nurturing in how she suckled and slurped on your shaft, drooling liberally in spite of how little she was letting pass into her throat at any one time. That subdued pleasuring helped you keep your focus on lapping away at her pussy, more than a little flattered at how slick she already was for you. Every time you probed and prodded her, she reacted just a tiny bit more: a fluttering of her lips around your cock here, a rat-tat-tat of her fingers on your thigh there. All subtle signs that told you just how much Moira enjoyed having you eat her out, and how that pleasure would be rewarded in kind. For a punishment, you were having the time of your life.  
  
Sliding your chin downwards, you took the chance to drive your tongue ever-deeper into her sopping nethers, drinking up all the evidence of her arousal that you can find. She’s giving you ample material to work with, and judging by how Moira keeps moaning around your cock in her mouth, you’re going to get a mouthful of it. If you stopped now, you might be able to draw it out, to keep her and yourself on the edge for just a bit longer. It’d certainly feel better in the long run, hopefully.  
  
But you never were a patient man, and you got more than a little enjoyment out of leaving Moira reeling. So instead of easing up, you worked at her harder, lapping, sucking, prodding and probing with your tongue and lips, feeling Moira tense around your tongue and swear around your cock. The way she’s working it, you’re going to be chasing her climax with your own before too long: as you push her closer to her limits, she slurps and slobbers on your dick that much harder.  
  
Tilting your head down, you chance a nip at the bottom of her clit, your chin brushing against it as she slides her hips back, dragging your bottom teeth along that sensitive little bud. Moira’s reaction is as immediate as it is visceral. With a rumbling, muffled yowl around your dick, she cums, squirting and shuddering the sweet fluid of her release onto your face, tongue and lips, and you take it all without a flinch. Her own pace of sucking on your length intensifies in tune with the convulsions wracking her body as the pleasure overwhelms her, and you don’t even notice that you’re cumming until you hear the dull _thud_ of your orgasm smacking against the roof of her mouth.  
  
True to her experience, Moira swallows it down without complaint, only pulling off with a gasp when you’re done creaming her throat. On your part, you’re happy to keep lapping away at her release, tongue flicking every which way until your chin and cheeks are spick-and-span. When you open your mouth to quip something to the affirmative regarding how she tastes, Moira cuts you off by swinging her legs backwards, then scooting towards you till her still-oozing slit is rubbing against your half-erect cock.  
  
“Marvelous.” She speaks up for the first time since you came between her thighs, trailing her purple nails along your stomach, gliding down to your length. “Two orgasms, and only a hint of flagging. Perhaps the key to my research was you, all along?”  
  
“What are you talking about, Moira?” Sweat beads your brow and your legs ache, but as she rises up, you stand with her.   
  
“Surely you’ve not forgotten? I’ve been doing research into genetics-based sexual health remedies. Refractory periods are included in that field, and I’ve run into certain...roadblocks.” She pulls you over to her desk chair, then pushes you so you’re flat on your ass in her seat. “I suppose you won’t object to participating in my endeavors?”  
  
“Actually, Moira, I was—”  
  
“Of course, as one of my interns, this would only be fulfilling your basic obligations as one of my assistants.”  
  
Dammit. You knew she wasn’t being serious, but her pulling rank still stung a bit. “...Can we get to that later?” You try not to sound like you’re begging, but Moira isn’t making it easy. Mercifully, she relents, tapping you on the nose as she moves to straddle your thighs and rub her cunt lips against your cock.  
  
“All right, my delightful little assistant. But don’t expect me to forget about it. Now, where were we?”  
  
“You were about to sit on my cock. At least I desperately hope that was your plan.”  
  
“Indeed I was!” Moira lets slip a devilish little grin, steadying herself with her hands on your shoulders as she lifts her hips, positioning her pussy directly above your cock. “Try not to make too much noise, dear.”  
  
And with that, she lets herself drop, her butt coming to rest against your thighs with a loud _smack_ as you plunge into her all in one go. It’s all you can manage to not cry out, so you take out the tension by grabbing her waist just a little tighter your knuckles whitening as your fingers dig into her skin. She’s pale, almost unhealthily so, but certainly not delicate. Moira’s experimented on herself enough times to convince you that she’s far more durable than you could ever be.  
  
You find a stuttering, uneven rhythm, alternatively thrusting up into her and letting her fall down onto you. If you’re squashing her skin too tightly, she doesn’t show it, taking your grip and returning it as she scratches your shoulders to maintain her balance. Even with you, she can be chilly and distant, but her cunt is anything but. Smooth, warm and sopping, it’s drawing you in and clutching at you whenever you push her up, or she lifts herself halfway off your cock. Her lips brush your nose, but you’re concentrating too hard to angle your head for a kiss. Hopefully she’ll forgive you.  
  
The pace picks up, your arms aching as much as her knees must be as you start to hammer upwards into her, balls swinging and smacking against her ass and the bottom of her chair while she bites her lip and tries to follow her own advice to be quiet. You’re thankful that your focus is keeping you from crying out, because if she was riding you under entirely her own power you’d be harder pressed to not let loose loud, careless howls at just how hot, how tight and welcoming her pussy is on your dick. Somehow, you’re going to be able to cum three times in quick succession, all thanks to Moira’s smooth thighs, talented mouth and soft nethers.   
  
Her legs quiver against yours, her low voice rattling in her throat like a xylophone, a hallmark of the rising tide of her overstimulated pleasure centers. A hand drifts down from your shoulder to rub along her clit, obscured by her orange pubic hair, and the pitch of her voice drops yet again. Moira’s almost there, and you’re not going to be far behind.  
  
“Good.” She breathes into your ear, a huffy, mumbled expression of...pleasure? Astonishment? Impatience? You don’t know, and you don’t care. But hearing her speak, just that single word, is just enough to set you off. Maybe you were on to something with your whole “she’s conditioned you to come on command” theory.  
  
Burying your face into her shoulder to stifle a shout, you cum, holding her as far down as you can, filling her out with all your considerable cock while her cunt seems to stretch and strain around you. Your load pulses up, and out, spilling against her walls in thick off-white streaks that seem to only amplify the heat gripping your cock. Moira’s hugging you even tighter, both with her arms and her pussy, and by how much she’s spasming and undulating her hips, you know with more certainty than you’d normally dare possess that she’s cumming as well, coating your load in a fresh wave of her slick, sweet cum.  
  
Even as the power returns to your limbs, you don’t dare let go, holding Moira close against you every way you can, arms enfolded around her shoulders and waist. She doesn’t need your protection, but she indulges you, returning your embrace by strengthening hers.  
  
You’ll still have to figure out what, exactly, she means by “participating in her antirefractory trials”. But until then, you don’t want to let go, don’t want to let this moment escape you. There’s nothing more perfect than being so close to Moira, the two of you wrapping yourselves in and on each other. The rest of the world can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).


End file.
